vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Vega
|-|Mass Effect Homeworlds= |-|Mass Effect Conviction= |-|Mass Effect Paragon Lost= |-|Mass Effect 3▾= - Mass Effect 3 Base Costume= - Mass Effect 3 Alternate Costume= - Mass Effect 3 From Ashes Costume= - Mass Effect 3 N7 Collector's Edition Costume= }} Summary Lieutenant James Vega is a human Systems Alliance Marine and a member of Commander Shepard's squad in 2186. While Vega is an experienced soldier, he is unfamiliar with the seedy underbelly and political workings of the galaxy. James Vega joins the Systems Alliance Marines at Camp Pendleton in 2176 following the encouragement of his uncle, Emilio Vega. Upon returning home, his father Joshua Sanders sends him to pick up a package in San Diego. After obtaining the package from a shady dealer, the police move in and pursue James across the city. James escapes by slipping into a restaurant and blending in with the staff. After bringing the package of drugs to his father, James' dreams of a military career are almost dashed when Josh threatens to tell the military what he did that night so that James will be forced to stay with him and serve as his errand boy. Later, Emilio finds James on the beach outside his home and reveals he knew what happened, and that Josh won't dare talk to the military because he would implicate himself in the drug deal. Emilio tells James that only he can choose how to live his life. James goes on to be accepted by the Alliance and becomes a Marine Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least 9-B''' with mass accelerator weaponry, High 8-C with physical strikes, at least''' 8-B''' with grenades and explosive rounds Name: James Vega Origin: Mass Effect Gender: Male Age: Around his mid-twenties by Mass Effect 3 Classification: Human, Lieutenant Commander, Alliance Navy Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert marksman, expert grenadier, Expert hth combatant, Kinetic Barriers Attack Potency: At least Wall level with mass accelerator weaponry (Slugs fired by mass accelerator weapons can reduce large chunks of rock wall to rubble in a couple dozen rounds as demonstrated by the YMIR mech during the assignment N7: Mining the Canyon), Large Building level with physical strikes (Traded blows with Commander Shepard), at least City Block/City Block level+ with grenades and explosive rounds. Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to move this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Large Building Class via Powerscaling Durability: At least Large Building level without kinetic barriers; at least City Block level with kinetic barriers. Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several dozen kilometers with mass accelerator weaponry, average melee range with punches. Standard Equipment: An assault rifle, A shotgun, an omni-tool and some grenades. Intelligence: Very high. A skilled soldier. Weaknesses: Kinetic barriers are activated based on the speed of an attack. A melee attack is not fast enough to set it off. In addition, the shielding afforded by kinetic barriers does not protect against extremes of temperature, toxins, or radiation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mass Effect Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Forcefield Users